


A Poem In Flowers

by mels_36



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Either I'm going to marry this handsome fella or nobody else, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Mentioned Nile Freeman, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Misunderstandings, Nicky sees Joe and he's like Yep I'm Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels_36/pseuds/mels_36
Summary: Nicky owns a flower shop in a quiet neighborhood.Enter Joe and Booker.“Booker, can you please calm down a little? You’re going to scare him.”Nicky looked at the guy who had just spoken, feeling more intrigued than afraid. The fact that the newcomer was also incredibly handsome was definitely a plus.“Mr. Di Genova, I believe?,” the other man said, in a pissed and totally unfriendly way. Nicky took an instant dislike to him.“Yes, it’s me. Are you here for a bridal bouquet?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 395





	A Poem In Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 1500 words of pure fluff. What can I say, I was feeling the romance.

“Oh-oh, he’s gonna pay for that!”

“Booker, we can’t just barge in, we don’t even know how—“  
  
“He _stole_ them from you! Isn’t it clear enough?”  
  
Nicky frowned, listening to the loud voices coming from outside. It was usually a quiet neighborhood, especially at that time of the day.  
  
“Let’s just go inside!"  
  
He was startled when someone opened the door of his flower shop with more strength than needed.  
  
“Booker, can you please calm down a little? You’re going to scare him.”  
  
Nicky looked at the guy who had just spoken, feeling more intrigued than afraid. The fact that the newcomer was also incredibly handsome was definitely a plus.  
  
“Mr. Di Genova, I believe?,” the other man said, in a pissed and totally unfriendly way. Nicky took an instant dislike to him.  
  
“Yes, it’s me. Are you here for a bridal bouquet?"  
  
Not-nice jerk was caught off guard by his question, while cute-dude just chuckled. Of course, Nicky couldn’t help but find it extremely endearing.  
  
“No, we… Okay, let’s start this properly. Nile, my assistant, came here a couple of days ago to pick up a bouquet for my wife.” If Nicky didn’t like this 'Booker' guy before, things only got worse after the last sentence. He appreciated the fact that Very Handsome Man (well, wasn’t his crush escalating quickly) seemed to give his friend a very nasty look at that. “There was a little card attached to the bouquet, a card that contained a short poem.”  
  
Nicky nodded briefly.  
  
“Yes, that’s my customers' favorite part of the bouquet and the very reason why they keep buying here.”  
  
He felt a wave of pride while saying those words. After all, It had been his idea when he had first opened the shop, and he wasn’t going to take lessons from some uneducated asshole just because the guy couldn’t stand poetry.  
  
Extremely Attractive Man (yep, that was it, no going back) gave him a contemplative look, almost as if he was trying to make sense of… something.  
  
“Well, isn’t that nice? Stealing someone else's art and then using it to make a profit?,” rude-dude retorted.  
  
Nicky felt his blood run cold. He didn’t like the tone nor what was being implied, and he was starting to get extremely pissed.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry for Sebastien here, he can be very nasty when he wants.” Nicky noticed that Unbelievably Hot Guy had also Incredibly Nice Lips and Absolutely Gorgeous Eyes, and he was almost starting to forget why he was pissed in the first place, while oh-so-not staring at him. “We just read the card and found it very similar to… well, one of my poems. And since it wasn’t signed, I just wanted to understand what was going on, find out if maybe someone was taking credit that wasn’t theirs?”  
  
The revelation had Nicky almost drop his jaw. He knew he should focus on the accusation, but all he could do was stare at the guy who was apparently responsible for keeping Nicky up more nights than he could remember, thinking about the brilliant mind behind those perfect words.  
  
“I actually bought them," was all that came out of Nicky’s mouth. 

He realized that maybe he should have added more when the two friends shared a look, seeming rather confused.  
  
“I haven’t published any of them, yet.”  
  
“No, I mean… they were in a jar. I bought the jar.”  
  
For a couple of minutes, there was only silence in the shop. Poet Guy - who was still very hot and still without a damn name to go with his face - opened his mouth a couple of times, but didn’t seem to know what to say, until his eyes widened. Nicky was pretty sure he’d had some sort of epiphany, and he wasn’t the only who had noticed.  
  
“Joe? Joe, are you okay? What is he talking about?”  
  
Joe - Nicky was secretly beaming, he'd finally gotten the name of the man who would haunt all his future dreams - looked very close to an existential crisis.  
  
“Do you remember during college, when I used to live with Andy?” Sebastien nodded, but Nicky was too concentrated on Joe to even notice. “Well, there was this big red jar on the table, in the middle of the living room. Whenever I was struggling with a short poem, instead of throwing the paper away, I would just fold it and put it in the jar.”  
  
Well, if those were Joe’s definition of _failed_ poems, Nicky couldn’t wait to find some way or another to date this guy just so he could read the _good_ ones.  
  
“When she moved in with Quynh, she took the jar with her. I didn’t even realize at first, and after a while I sort of forgot about it. I also didn’t really care because I was sure she’d keep it, since she took it in the first place.” Joe seemed lost, and looked at Nicky as if he was the only one who could make sense of it all.  
  
“If it helps, I can tell you that I bought it from a woman, long hair, mischievous smile, who said she was glad her wife was away for a while so she had time to get rid of the - and I quote - “atrocious bloody colored vase”?” Nicky finished the sentence with a sheepish smile, feeling himself blushing all of sudden.  
  
“I don’t know what I was expecting, but this was definitely not it.” Sebastian shook his head and looked at Joe. “I don’t even think we can force him to stop, since technically he _did_ buy the jar."  
  
“I will definitely stop if Joe is uncomfortable with it.” Nicky raised his voice, slightly insulted by the insinuation. “I would never try to harm or profit from someone else’s work. Especially if that someone is an amazingly talented poet."  
  
Joe was staring at him, looking entranced.  
  
“But you said it yourself, this is what makes your customers coming back. I wouldn’t want to be the one to do the damage to _you_.”  
  
Nicky was so going to marry this guy. On the spot. Damn it, he would even accept the obnoxious dude as the best man if he had to.  
  
“Maybe we can work out a good compromise?” Nicky’s voice softened, almost as if he was about to share a secret. “I could still put the cards in the bouquet, but with your signature underneath each poem. And I’d give you a percentage over it, of course.”  
  
“I, uh,” Joe’s cheeks were turning a lovely shade of red, and Nicky was torn between feeling pride in being the one who was actually responsible for that and wanting to melt at the sight of it, “what can I say, you do make it sound like a win-win situation. But, as I was saying before, those aren’t exactly poems I feel very confident about.”  
  
“So why not write some new ones to go along with my bouquet?” Nicky knew, deep down, that he was pushing his luck, but he'd found that he really didn’t care that much, especially if he could find a way to get Joe to come back to his shop.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m done. I’m not gonna stand here any longer watching the two of you shamelessly flirt like teenagers.” Sebastien threw his hands up in the air and started walking towards the door, turning around only to yell at Joe, “if you get laid tonight, remember to send me a 'thank you' note!"  
  
“Once again, I really, really do apologize for him. He can be unbelievably crass, but he’s a good friend.” For the first time since he'd entered the shop, Joe gave Nicky a full-on smile, all teeth and dimples. And that’s when Nicky realized, once and for all, that he was utterly _fucked_.  
  
“No problem,” Nicky let out in a croaked voice, finding it rather difficult to put together a coherent though, “I hope you’ll consider my offer.”  
  
“I most definitely will.” Joe ran his fingers through his hair, looking almost embarrassed. “Maybe we could talk about it over a cup of coffee? I know a place nearby.”  
  
And that’s how they ended up in the coffee shop owned by Quynh, who was absolutely _delighted_ when they told her the whole story and didn’t even try to apologize to Joe, since she had just given him “the single most exciting meet cute of his entire existence”.  
  
(Two years later, at their wedding, Booker and Quynh were still arguing over which one of them was responsible for such a lucky encounter. Nicky secretly spent his days thanking them both).  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and Booker ended up being the best man. Except he was _Nicky's_ best man.
> 
> (there wasn't a chance in Hell for him to fight Andy over the position on Joe's side)
> 
> As always, english is not my first language, but I try to spend a lot of time reviewing all possible mistakes!


End file.
